Kiss My Kouki
by nicchan-nima
Summary: Perkembangan hubungan Akashi dan Furihata pasca Winter Cup. Kisah cinta romantis sweet antara keduanya dalam Onsen (Pemandian Air Panas). For Ahokitsune mini fanfic challenge.


Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction

KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story © Nicchan Nima

Pairing : AkaFuri

For Ahokitsune mini fanfic challenge

KISS MY KOUKI

Genre : Romance

Warnings : YAOI, bahasa abal-abal, gaje, masih newbie saya, sweet, dll.

Semoga ini bagus, dan semoga kak kuro suka

Liburan musim dingin tiba lebih cepat. Seminggu pasca Winter Cup dimana tim Seirin menang, sekarang mereka sedang merayakannya. Seluruh anggota Seirin pergi berlibur ke Onsen (tempat pemandian air panas) yang terletak di pusat Tokyo. Onsen yang selalu ramai namun kebetulan saat itu malah lumayan sepi. Para remaja laki-laki dan seorang perempuan yang memakai seragam sekolah Seirin memenuhi pintu depan Onsen dan cukup berisik. Seorang nenek yang menjaga di konter hanya bisa tersenyum ramah.

"Wah! Aku baru pertama kali kesini! Hebat!" teriak Kagami penuh semangat dan mata berbinar-binar.

Para senpai seperti Kiyoshi, Hyuuga dan Koganei hanya bisa tertawa menanggapi Kagami. Sedangkan si bayangan Kuroko cuma memasang muka datar. "Kau benar-benar polos, Kagami-kun" ucap si bayangan pelan. Selagi mereka semua berisik bercengkrama di depan pintu dan tidak segera masuk, pemuda berambut coklat bumi malah melirik kanan-kiri dengan gelisah. Pemuda yang memiliki mata sebiji pinus dengan warna yang sama coklatnya dengan penuh gemetar masuk ke dalam, menghampiri sang nenek.

"Ma-maaf Nek… a-a-anoo ka-kami semua ingin.." pemuda bernama Furihata itu berbicara dengan terbata-bata dan mata melirik gelisah. Sang nenek yang tesrsenyum itu paham maksud dari pemuda di depannya.

"Masuklah anak muda, ajak teman-temanmu itu. Kebetulan Onsen sekarang sedang sepi. Kalian beruntung" jawab Nenek itu pelan dengan diakhiri senyuman.

Furihata mendesah lega dan segera kembali ke kawanan Seirin dan mengajak mereka masuk. Semuanya melepas alas kaki satu-persatu dan memulai ritual sebelum masuk ke onsen. Namun suara gaduh yang berasal dari luar membuat aktivitas Seirin terhenti sejenak.

"Hah! Akhirnya aku bisa bersantai dan datang kesini!" teriakan dari suara yang sedikit kasar.

"Mou..Dai-chan! Kau dan aku kan sudah sering kesini." terdengar suara perempuan.

"Nee..Nee Shin-chan! Hari ini kau bawa patung rakun? Ahahaha…Oha-asa lagi heh"

"Diam kau, Takao! Bukan urusanmu-nodayo"

"Ah…Murasakicchi, jangan bawa snack sebanyak itu-ssu"

"Kise-chin berisik..!"

"Bisakah kalian diam? Sungguh kegaduhan yang sangat mengganggu!" yang terakhir adalah sebuah suara dari seorang absolute yang pasti sudah diketahui banyak orang. Dan di depan pintu Onsen berkumpulah para remaja laki-laki dengan rambut berbagai warna. Serempak Seirin kaget dan hanya bisa melongo, Ketujuh orang yang baru datang juga sama kagetnya namun tak sampai melongo.

* * *

Alhasil mereka semua berkumpul di ruang istirahat utama sebelum memasuki onsen. Ternyata para GoM sedang mengadakan reuni kembali setelah Winter Cup. Dan Kuroko tidak menyangka bahwa reuninya akan pergi bersama ke Onsen. Padahal Kuroko dari awal sudah menolak ajakan dari para temannya semasa SMP itu. Dengan sendirinya semua mulai berbaur, saling menanyakan kabar dan memberi ucapan selamat kepada tim Seirin. Namun di ujung meja, Furihata duduk dengan gelisah dan terus menundukkan kepalanya. Kawahara dan Fukuda yang biasa menemani Furihata sedang asyik mengobrol bersama Takao. Sedangkan Furihata yang memang mudah ketakutan tidak dapat berbicara lancar dengan para GoM. Jadi pemuda berambut coklat itu hanya bisa duduk dengan tidak tenang. Pasalnya ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya sedari tadi.

"_Uh…kenapa hal ini terjadi. Ke..kenapa orang itu juga ada? Aaahh! Aku sedang sial!"_

Furihata merutuk dalam hati sambil sesekali mengangkat kepalanya sebentar, dan matanya bertatapan dengan sepasang mata merah yang indah. Refleks Furihata menundukkan lagi kepalanya dan mulai _sweatdrop_. Pemuda bermata merah yang juga memiliki surai semerah darah itu menghampiri Furihata dengan elegan. Semua orang sebenarnya memperhatikan gerakan Akashi, pemuda serba merah itu, namun mereka memilih pura-pura tidak melihat dan tidak peduli. Tingkah Akashi memang sedikit aneh setelah kemenangan Seirin. Dilihat dari segi manapun, Akashi menjadi lebih tertarik kepada Furihata.

"Kouki…Apa kau sengaja memalingkan wajahmu dariku?" tanya Akashi yang sudah duduk di depan Furihata.

Dengan segala kepanikan yang mendera Furihata, karena memang rasa ketakutan saat melawan Akashi di Winter Cup masih tersisa. Furihata hanya bisa mendongak menatap Akashi dan lidahnya kelu. Dengan susah payah dia mencoba menjawab pertanyaan tidak masuk akal Akashi.

"A..Ap..Apa mak..maksudmu…Ak..Akashi..-san?" hanya itu yang terlontar dari bibir Furihata.

"_Bagaimana tidak berpaling, auramu sungguh menakutkan dan mengintimidasi. A…aku sungguh tak sanggup. Se…sebaiknya aku pergi dan segera mandi"_

"Jangan kabur, Kouki. Tetap disini!" perkataan Akashi yang bagai perintah absolute itu mengagetkan Furihata.

Bagaimana bisa sang Akashi membaca pikiran Furihata? Apa dia cenayang? Penyihir? Iblis berwujud manusia?

"Aku bukan semua itu, Kouki. Hentikan prasangkamu yang konyol." Lagi-lagi Akashi berucap seperti bisa membaca pikiran Furihata. Sang pemilik rambut coklat itu hanya bisa melongo bodoh.

"Kau sangat mudah dibaca Kouki. Tapi kadang aku tak bisa membaca tingkah lakumu" penjelasan Akashi menyadarkan Furihata.

Dan membuat Furihata kebingungan dengan maksud perkataan Akashi. Belum selesai masalah pelik yang dipikirkan Furihata, lagi-lagi pemuda bersurai merah itu berucap. Ucapan yang mengagetkan seluruh orang yang berada disitu.

"Mulai sekarang kau milikku, Kouki. Aku absolute dan ini perintah"

Semua hanya bisa melongo parah apalagi si empunya nama. Furihata makin _sweatdrop_ dan tidak berani membalas perkataan Akashi. Haruskah hidupnya berakhir di tangan si raja hutan yang menakutkan? Chihuahua yang malang.

* * *

Pasca perkataan Akashi yang menggetarkan dunia akhirat itu, mereka semua mulai masuk ke kamar ganti pria dan mandi di dalam onsen. Tentu saja Riko dan Momoi memisahkan diri dari para lelaki. Masih memikirkan perkataan Akashi tadi, Furihata tidak melihat bahwa ada sabun tergeletak di dekat kakinya. Masih berpikir keras akan perkataan Akashi dan perasaan Furihata sendiri, tidak sengaja kakinya terpeleset sabun itu. Menghasilkan suara bedebam jatuh yang kuat. Semua serempak menoleh dan panik menuju ke arah Furihata. Kiyoshi mengguncang-guncang bahu Furihata dan berteriak panik. Kuroko yang selalu berwajah datar sedikit mengeluarkan ekspresi khawatirnya.

"Furihata-kun, apa kau baik-baik saja? Furihata-kun?" tanya Kuroko.

Furihata pingsan dan tentu saja tak bisa menjawab. Dari kerumunan itu, Akashi muncul dan segera menggendong Furihata ala bridal style. Jangan meremehkan kekuatan Akashi. Dan semua orang yang ada disitu mulai _sweatdrop _melihat kelakuan Akashi pada Furihata. Kecuali para GoM dan Takao tentu saja. Mereka sudah tahu sepertinya Akashi memang menaruh rasa pada Furihata.

"Semoga kau selamat Furihata-kun" Kuroko berucap dalam hati.

"Mungkin dia akan diterkam Akashi. Dimakan" Aomine bicara secara frontal.

"Itu bukan urusan kita-nodayo"

"Kasihan Furihatacchi…"

Para anggota Seirin hanya bisa memandang dua orang yang sangat berbeda tadi keluar dari tempat mandi. Mereka hanya bisa berdoa semoga Furihata baik-baik saja.

* * *

Furihata yang perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, mengerjap perlahan. Dilihatnya langit-langit yang beralaskan papan putih. Lampu menyala terang diatas. Furihata duduk perlahan dan sontak kaget dengan kehadiran Akashi disana. Akashi sedang memegang kipas dan sebotol susu putih. Furihata tidak tahu apa yang sedang Akashi lakukan, tapi dia segera merinding kembali saat Akashi menatapnya.

"Aa..Anoo Aka…Akashi-san, apa yang ka…kau lakukan di..disini?" tanya Furihata kikuk sambil melayangkan pandangan ke berbagai arah. Tak sanggup menatap sosok indah namun mengintimidasi di depannya. Akashi mengulas senyum lembut sedikit dan hanya sesaat. Tanpa sengaja Furihata melihat itu semua dan jantungnya mulai berdetak tidak waras.

"Aku menolongmu Kouki. Mengipasimu yang pingsan daritadi, dan ini kubelikan susu hangat" jelas Akashi sejelas-jelasnya yang malah terdengar begitu perhatian di telinga Furihata. Furihata mengambil botol susu itu dengan tangan gemetarnya, namun wajahnya malah merona perlahan. Furihata yang merasa aneh segera memalingkan wajahnya, tidak ingin dilihat Akashi.

Namun siapa yang bisa lari dari pemuda absolute itu, Akashi begitu memperhatikan wajah Furihata. Jadi dia sangat tahu perubahan sekecil apapun di wajah ordinary itu. Termasuk pipinya yang merona merah perlahan, Akashi begitu suka melihatnya dan menikmatinya. Furihata yang semakin tak nyaman terus ditatap Akashi, akhirnya mulai meminum susu hangatnya. Susu itu kandas hanya dalam beberapa teguk, dan sedikit belepotan di mulut Furihata. Mati-matian Akashi menahan tangannya untuk tidak mengusap bibir Furihata yang sangat menggoda iman itu. Furihata meletakkan botol yang kosong itu dan memberanikan diri bertanya pada Akashi.

"A..Akashi-san, ke..kenap..pa aku ha..harus jadi mi..mil…milikmu?" tanya Furihata gagap sambil meremas bajunya yang entah kapan sudah tepasang. Jangan-jangan Akashi yang memakaikannya?

Akashi tidak langsung menjawab, jeda beberapa detik saja. Dan Akashi mulai mulai menghapus jarak mereka yang sedikit jauh. Perlahan Akashi mendekat Furihata dan duduk di depannya hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Furihata mulai salah tingkah, inginnya mundur dan menjauh, namun apa daya dirinya terjerat pesona sang absolute.

"Kau milikku dan selamanya milikku. Karena aku sangat tertarik padamu, Kouki"

Jantung Furihata jumpalitan tidak normal dan wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Apa-apaan dengan jawaban Akashi itu? Furihata ingin melontarkan banyak pertanyaan, cacian dan tolakan. Tapi lagi-lagi lidahnya kelu. Mata merah indah itu mengunci tatapan Furihata lekat-lekat. Furihata sudah tidak bisa lagi mengindar. Tangan kanan Akashi memegang pipi Furihata lembut. Jarak kedua insan itu semakin tipis. Akashi menjilat bibir Furihata, dimana terdapat bekas susu tadi. seketika Furihata memejamkan mata dan tubuhnya merinding, tak bisa melawan. Ciuman pertamanya akan dimiliki oleh singa absolute di depannya.

Akashi kembali menyapukan bibirnya perlahan di bibir Furihata. Mengecap rasa manis dari bibir yang selalu menghantui mimpinya itu. Merasakn betapa manisnya bibir Furihata dan betapa memabukkan membuatnya ketagihan. Tangan kanan Furihata berada di dada Akashi dan meremas pelan bajunya. Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama, membuat Furihata mulai kehabisan napas. Memukul pelan dada Akashi meminta untuk berhenti, demi menghirup oksigen. Akashi yang tak rela melepas bibir itu, dengan terpaksa melepas tautan mereka. Wajah Furihata memerah parah dengan napas terengah-engah, yang terkesan sangat seksi di mata Akashi.

* * *

Koukinya, manis, lembut, memabukkan.

* * *

Tidak memberi toleransi pada Furihata, Akashi kembali memagut bibirnya dengan bibir Furihata. Padahal hanya beberapa detik Furihata mengambil oksigen. Akashi sudah kembali mencium Furihata yang telah sah menjadi pacarnya itu. Ciuman yang awalnya hanya sebatas bibir, meminta lebih. Akashi sedikit menyentak Furihata dan mulut Furihata terbuka. Tanpa membuang kesempatan, Akashi menyelinapkan lidahnya dan mengabsen rongga dalam mulut Furihata. Ciuman yang semakin panas itu terinterupsi oleh dehaman seseorang.

"Akashi-kun, tolong hentikan. Jangan buat Furihata-kun yang polos menjadi seperti itu"

Orang yang menginterupsi itu adalah Kuroko. Dibelakangnya berdiri para GoM dan anggota Seirin yang memandang tajam pada Akashi. Furihata yang terengah-engah masih memasang wajah memerah dengan mata sedikit sayu. Akashi hanya menyunggingkan seringai pada orang-orang yang datang mengganggu itu.

"Kouki sudah jadi milikku. Kalian tidak punya hak untuk mengganggu kami" ucap Akashi absolute.

Semua anggota Seirin mengerang tidak terima dan berusaha melindungi Furihata dari Akashi. Sedangkan para GoM memasang berbagai ekspresi dan tingkah yang berbeda.

"Ternyata Aka-chin sangat agresif" Murasakibara berucap sambil makan snacknya.

"Apa kubilang? Sudah pasti begitu" Aomine membenarkan perkataannya tadi.

"Kasihan Furi-chan itu, ya kan Shin-chan?"

"Bukan urusan kita-nanodayo"

"Furihata adalah anggota berharga kami. Jangn berani menodainya, Akashi!" teriak Kagami.

Seketika onsen itu jadi sangat rebut. Dan nenek penajaga konter yang di depan hanya memasang senyum khasnya. Para wanita sudah selesai dan segera bergabung dengan para laki-laki di ruang istirahat utama.

"Apa yang terjadi disini? Kau tahu Riko-chan?" tanya Momoi bingung.

"Entahlah! Biarkan saja mereka" jawab Riko yang masa bodoh.

Akhirnya Akashi dan Furihata resmi berpacaran. Pasca Winter Cup kala itu, Akashi selalu memimpikan seseorang yang pernah me-_marking_-nya mati-matian. Akashi sadar bahwa dirinya sangat tertarik dengan orang itu. Furihata Kouki.

FIN

* * *

udah jadi. semoga memuaskan.


End file.
